Family War
by Miiv12
Summary: What if i told you,that Mario and Luigi..had another brother? Rated T for lanuage,might contain incest in the later chapters, if you do not want to have a heart attack because of Luigi being a cute as heck, then do not read!Im serious. If you have any ideas for future chapters,let me know,it will be more fun that way. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you so much for saving me from Bowser Mario,oh and thank you as well Luigi."

Mario nodded and Luigi,who was sitting next to his brother,seemed to brighten from the princesses words.  
Mario was about to say something when suddenly..

BAM!

The brothers and the princess turned towards the sudden noise,a toad had rushed inside,and slammed the door open with all his strenght,he was gasping for breath.

"Mariocomequicklytheresthisscaryguyoutsideandhe´"

"Toad,please calm down and tell us what´s going on."  
Peach said as she took a step towards her distressed subject.

The toad took a deep breath,he then turned towards Mario and Luigi.  
It was clear that he was scared.

"Theres this scary guy outside,he says he´s looking for you.."

The brothers looked at each other,wondering who it could be..  
"Let's go."  
Said Mario.

The brothers ran out of the room,down the hall and to the exit.  
Peach and Toad were right behind them

They soon stood at the front door of the castle,and they were shocked by what they saw.

Toads were silent,staring at the stranger,they all looked terrified,but some sighed in relife when they noticed the Mario brothers.

As for the stranger himself,he was tall,he was dressed in dark clothing,he had a hat similar to the ones that the brothers wore,he had dark brown hair and a smooth mustache that rivaled the ones on Mario and Luigi,  
but what really scared the Toads,were his eyes.

His silvery-grey eyes gazed around the kingdom,they had a certain dangerous feel to them,  
that if you looked at him the wrong way he would beat you up.

But even as shocking as the man and his sudden appearance were,  
no one was prepared for what happened next.

"BRO!"  
The citizens as well as the ruler of the Mushroom kingdom stared in shock and confusion,  
Luigi rushed to the stranger and literally jumped to the mans awaiting arms.  
They were hugging.

All the Toads and Peach turned to Mario,waiting for an explanation.  
Mario sighed.

"Why didn´t you tell me you were coming to visit?!We would have met you at the house if we knew you were coming."

The Toads flinched when the man smiled.

"Sorry bro,just wanted to suprise you..so are you going to introduce me or not?"

Luigi looked around to see many confused faces staring at them.

"Oh,right.  
Everyone,this is our brother,L."

The toads started whispering.

"Is that true Mario?"  
Peach asked the eldest brother,who sighed again.

"Yes,L and Luigi are twins,four years younger than me."  
Peach nodded.

Luigi's smile grew even brighter.  
"Oh this is going to be great!I can show you around the kingdom,  
i can take you to my favorite places,oh and you have to try some of the princesses cakes!  
Your love for sweets hasn't changed right?"

L chuckled and ruffled his brothers hair.

"Of course not,now show me where this cake is."

The two brothers entered the castle,the Toads outside decided to get back to their normal routine,  
Peach smiled slightly and turned to Mario.

"Is something wrong?"  
The plumber shook his head.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about Peach,  
now let's get back inside before those two eat the whole cake."

Peach slowly nodded her head and followed Mario back to the dining room.

* * *

The three brothers and Peach were all sitting in the dining room,  
Mario Luigi and Peach had just finnished their first cake slices,  
while L was starting his fifth.

Apparently this was one of the best cakes he had ever tasted(though not as good as his brothers)

"Oh,i drank all the milk,i'll be right back."  
Luigi rose up from his chair and walked to the kitchen.  
Once he was out of sight,the two remaining brothers jumped on the table,  
looking at each other with the angriest expressions Peach had ever seen.

"Why are you back L?I thought that i made it clear that Luigi lives with me.."

L snorted.

"You made that clear allright,but you know you can´t keep me from seeing Luigi,  
he's my brother too you know."

"Well,maybe he dosen't need you around,he allready has me what would he need you for?"  
By now the two brothers nouses were touching,they were looking straight into each others eyes.

"Well,as you may have noticed,he was rather happy to see me,  
so i must mean something to him."

Mario remained silent for a while.

"Perhaps we should finnish what we started,huh _ **brother?**_ "

"Finally we are agreeing on something."

Peach could have sworn that they would have started fighting right then and there,  
if it wasn't for Luigi who had just come back from the kitchen with a glass of milk in his hands.

Mario and L jumped right back to their respective chairs,and continued as if nothing had happened.

"Did i miss anything?"  
Luigi asked as he sat back on his chair.

Mario and L shook their heads.

"No bro,we were just having a little chat."Answered Mario,who now reached to take his second piece of cake.

"About what?"

It was L's turn to reply

"About how long i will be staying,but i suppose that's up to Mario."

Mario was going to say that L couldn´t stay too long,but then he made the mistake to look at Luigi,  
who now had the biggest most adorable,yet sad looking puppy eyes.

Mario knew that he was defeated.

"I..suppose he can stay for a while."

"Yay!"  
Shouted Luigi who turned to give his twin a big hug,which was returned.  
Without Luigi noticing L smirked at Mario.

Mario knew that this was going to be one hell of a visit.


	2. Sleepy time

"Look,i know that our releationship is..complicated."  
L snorted.

"But,no matter how much you deny being related to me,i am and will always be your **big brother** ,  
so i get to decide who sleeps on the sofa and who sleeps with Weegee..so."

L glared at him.  
"So.."

"You sleep on the sofa."

And round two begins.

There was alot of kicking,punching,screaming and biting.  
Soon enough the two brothers were on the floor,catching their breaths and trying to  
get on top of the other,they were rolling on the floor chocking,slapping and spitting at each other.

They both got up from the floor and grapped the closest items to use as weapons.  
For Mario,it was a Rubik's cube.  
And for L,it was a comb.

They charged towards each other,their weapons ready,time seemed to slow down.  
Then the door opened.

Luigi entered the room carrying a tower of pillows in his arms.  
He threw the pillows on the bed and turned to his brothers.  
"What are you guys doing?"

On the floor,Mario was sitting legs crossed,trying to solve a rubik's cube while L was combing his hair.

They shrugged.  
"Nothing much."

L turned to face his twin,still combing Mario's hair.

"So,Luigi what do you think about the whole sleeping thing."

Luigi tilted his head in confusion.  
L groaned,he loved his twin more than anything,  
but sometimes Luigi could be too slow for his taste.

"Who sleeps on the couch and who in the bed?"  
Luigi smiled at them.

"Don´t worry,i've got that covered."

That night.

Luigi was sleeping peacefully in his bed,  
he slept on the center of the bed on his back like he always did.  
On his right side,was eye's had a slight red tint to them,he had been up  
for hours,he wanted to sleep,he needed to sleep.

On Luigi's left side,L was doing the exact same thing,thought he didn't seem as  
tired as Mario,since he had gotten used to staying up every other night,working  
on his robots.

They both had one hand over Luigi,hugging him but at the same time having a tug of war.  
Each brother trying to get the youngest on their side of the bed.

"You could just go to sleep,you really need it,  
you look awful,well even more than usually."

"You do realize that we have the same looks."  
Mario hissed at L,tugging on Luigi a little harder.

"Yeah,but Luigi and i clearly got the better half,i mean look at us.  
The other one,incredibly cute,and the other incredibly you,  
well..you just got more of dad in your gene's."

L tugged at Luigi even harder than god that Luigi was a heavy sleeper.

Mario growled,which made L chuckle.  
"What,are you giving up allready?"

Mario shook his head.  
"Never."

L gave him a small smirk.  
"Well then,see you in the morning."

And the morning came,when Luigi woke up,he saw his brothers sleeping soundly,  
hugging him in their sleep.

He giggled,rose from the bed and covered the two with the cover's and headed  
downstairs to make some breakfast.

 **Most of the chapters are gonna be like this,short funny scenes with the three brothers.**  
 **And yes Mario and L will be fighting ALOT.**

 **But some of these are gonna be a little more serious.**  
 **But remember,this is a drabble's series,so anything can happen.**

 **And if you have any idea's let me know,**  
 **kinda make's writing these more fun..and you won't have to wait forever for a new**  
 **chapter because i can't come up with anything.**

 **Best regards**

 **Miiv12**


	3. Name

Mario sighed,he had been forced to stay in the castle,Bowser had kidnapped Peach  
yesterday and Toadsworth had insisted that Mario stayed the night and the following day  
with Peach,to make sure Bowser was done for a week.

This gave Luigi and L the perfect opportunity to have some "twin's time" as Luigi  
had called it.

Mario was worried,sure Luigi often got into trouble,but compared to how much trouble  
L got himself into..he just hoped that his brother was allright.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice how many Toads had fallen down from their  
ladders,that they had used to fix the castle walls which were once again  
damaged by Bowser's attack.

Mario had also managed to drag the carpet along with him,which resulted in Toads falling over and a few  
managed to get their leg's stuck in some paint pot's.

Mario sat down on a chair on the balcony,he didn't even hear how the Toads screamed  
behind the stared at the sun,waiting for the sunset so that Toadsworth  
would finally allow him to leave.

He picked up a yellow leaf and threw it from the balcony,  
what he didn't notice however,was that there was Toad,who was climbing the ladder to replace some  
broken bricks,but the leaf,which was about the size of a 1-up mushroom,  
landed on his face and he started screaming about being blind and fell to the ground.  
Fortunetly for him a Yoshi,who was making sure the ladder stayed stable,  
heard his scream and managed to catch him.

But unfortunetly for them both,the bricks that the Toad had used,  
fell on top of them.

Once again Mario sighed,the day had been so boring.  
"Mario?"

The said plumber turned his head slightly to see Peach standing at the door.  
"Yes princess?"

Peach seemed uncomfortable,like she wanted to ask something that  
she thought wasn't appropriate to ask.

"Spit it out."

She gulped.  
"Well you see,it's L."

Mario groaned.  
"What did he do?"

"No no!He didn't do anything,i was just wondering..about his name."  
Mario raised an eyebrow.

"What about his name?"  
Peach facepalmed.  
"What's his real name?Surely your parent's gave him a proper name."  
Mario nodded.

"Yes,he just decided to change his name,L has always been a nickname,  
he wanted everyone to call him that,even mamma and papa,they never did though,  
Luigi agreed because L asked,and i..i can't even remember why i started calling him that."

Peach nodded.  
"So,what is his name then?Of course,you don't have to tell me but.."  
"His name is."

Just when Mario was about to tell Peach L's name,  
the said person walked in,with Luigi at his side of course.

"Hey bro!L and i came to get you home,  
is that allright princess?"

"Oh..sure."  
L looked at Mario.  
"What were you two talking about?"  
He raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Nothing important,let's go.  
Weegee do we have anything to eat at home?"

The two brother's left the balcony,leavig Peach alone with L.  
Peach felt akward,just standing there,L was staring at her with those silver eyes of his.

"So,uhh.."

"Don't ask about things that you have no right to know about."  
L turned and ran after Mario and Peach standing there,  
shaking.

"I'm going to bed bro,see you in the morning."  
Luigi headed to the stairs and into their bedroom.  
Mario didn't feel tired yet,so he decided to just relax for a while.

He sat on the sofa,he adjusted his position.  
This is perfect.  
Too perfect.  
Where is L?

"Couldn't just keep my personal matters to youself could you?"  
Mario opened his eyes to meet L's which were only inches away from his.  
And they looked angry.

"...And you have to be a forever teenager."  
L was about to punch him,but Mario caught his hand before it could touch his face.  
"Not now,Weegee is sleeping."

This seemed to calm the angry man,but only slightly.  
"Hmph,i'm going to bed."

Mario jumped up from the sofa,trying to get to the bedroom before  
L,they managed to get to the door at the same time,  
they tried to push the each other out so the winner could lock the door,  
but stopped when they noticed Luigi mumble in his sleep.

They(somehow)managed to get to their respective side's and laid down on the bed,  
and they soon fell asleep.

 **So,should L's name stay as a mystery?Or do you guy's wanna know more?**


	4. Little cleaner

"So L,remember everything?"Luigi asked his twin quietly so the oldest who was still sleeping upstairs wouldn't wake up.  
"Yeah yeah,Weegie i've lived by myself for quite a long time,don't you think i know how to take care of a house?"  
L replied,not caring about keeping his volume low.

Luigi blushed slightly.  
"Sorry,it's just that i always take care of everything around here.  
You sure you two can handle it?"

L groaned.  
"Of course,besides,you've been a housewife for wayyy to long,about time you get  
some time for yourself."  
L said as he gently pushed Luigi towards the door.

"Well,allright,i trust you but please call me if you need anything."

L nodded  
"See ya later bro."  
Luigi smiled.  
"See ya."

L closed the door and ran to the window,when Luigi was far enough he ran upstairs and kicked the oldest brothers door hard.

"WAKE UP!"  
L heard a satisfying "thumb" and a "groan" noice from the other side and smirked.  
"What is it?"  
Mario asked as he opened the door and glared at L.

"Weegie is taking a day off,so we will be the ones taking care of the chores."  
Mario cursed L in his head,he had no idea on what to do,Luigi had always done everything.  
But he knew exactly where L was going with this.

"Sure,what do i have to do?"  
L took a list out of nowhere and opened it,the list fell to the floor and continued down the stairs,  
and it somehow climed over the furniture,when it finally stopped it had made it through the window and into Marios room.

Marios chin hit the floor,while L was smiling at the reaction.  
"So,half for me and half for you?"  
Mario quickly collected himself and nodded,he was sooo going to show L.

* * *

Mario had fought against mutant turtles,he had saved princesse's,defeated enemies who threatened the whole universe.  
But this,this was way worse than anything he had ever seen.

Mario tried his best not to vomit when he lifted a plate of old pasta from the fridge,it had been a month since they had pasta,which for Mario was a nightmare on itself,but he had forgotten his leftovers in the fridge and now he was paying the prize.

"Well,at least i don't have to do everything...but why did L agree to do half of the job when he could have just left me do it by myself..."  
Mario quickly threw the pasta in the trash can and walked towards the living room.  
Before he could react,Mario realized that he was on the floor,he had tripped on something.

"Watch where your going."  
Mario sat up and saw L laying on the sofa eating some salted peanuts.

"Weren't you supposed to be cleaning?"

"Oh,i am."  
Mario raised and eyebrow.

He then felt something tuck on his shirt,Mario looked behind to see a pair of big yellow eyes staring at him.  
He yelped and jumped to the air,once there he got a grip on the lamb and hang on it trying to stay away from  
the creature.

"Mario,Brobot,Brobot,Mario."  
L introduced the two.

"What is that?"  
Mario asked as he tried to think of a safe way to come down.

"One of my many inventions,he usually works as an assistant,but he knows how to clean and make food."

Mario fell to the floor and rubbed his ass which was in great pain but that didn't stop him from glaring at L.  
"That isin't fair!You have a robot and i have to do everything myself!"  
L didn't say anything,he just continued eating his peanuts.

He listened to Mario insulting him for quite some time,he had heard the same things so many times that they  
didn't bother him anymore,well except for one.

"Maybe i should just tell your little secret to Luigi,see how long he still adores you."  
And that is when hell broke lose.

By the time they were done with their little fight,the door opened and Luigi stepped in.  
He saw his brothers on the floor,panting and all red.  
He then took a look around the house and froze.

The two looked at the youngest,waiting for him to exploud,  
screaming at them for ruining his house.

"Oh my..the..the house.."  
L gulped and Mario was praying that he made it to the Overthere.

"It hasn's been this clean in forever!"Luigi screamed as his eyes seemed to sparkle with joy.

The two brothers looked at each other and then around them,the house sparkled,literally.  
"But i think that the glitter was a pit too much."  
Luigi said as he hugged the two.

"Thank you,i had so much fun today,i can't remember when i last felt that relaxed."  
Mario and L laughed nervously,just then Brobot stepped into the room and caugh Luigi's intrest.

"Oohh who is this?"  
He asked as he kneeled in front of the small robot.  
"He's Brobot,my assistant,he helped with the cleaning."

Luigi smiled at the robot and hugged him as well.  
"Thank you Brobot,it was very nice of you to help."  
L and Mario could have sworn that they saw the robot blush at Luigi's words,but they were most likely tired.


	5. Sick bros

**Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews,they are the best part about writing,  
and seriously,you guys are super nice ^^**

"Ah..ach..ACHOO!"  
The whole Mushroom kingdom was literally shaking,these sneezes had continued for hours,  
there was also a lot of coughing,and nose blowing.

The youngest Mario brother had fallen sick,and everyone knew that when Luigi got sick,it was bound to last  
for a long while.  
But certain big brothers(and a robot)were ready to do anything to help their dear  
brother.

For example,Mario was out at the moment,getting much needed tissues,medicine and extra blankets,  
L on the other hand,was trying to find something for Luigi to eat,he had been nauseous and  
the only thing he could swallow was water,they had all started to panic when he was too  
sick to even look at pasta.

"Pasta,pasta..more pasta,why is there a fucking giant pumpkin on the shelf?"  
L murmured to himself as he continued looking through the selfs,  
he was too busy to notice Brobot,who was cooking something.

Once the robot was done,he poured the green fluid into a soup plate  
and carried it to Luigi,who was coughing his lungs out.

When he was done he felt the robot pulling on his pajamas.  
"Oh,thank you Brobot.."  
Luigi carefully took the plate and tasted the soup,to his suprise he had no trouble swallowing it.  
"Its good,thank you."  
Brobot gave him a happy purr kind of sound and then went back to the kitchen.

"I GIVE UP!"  
Shouted L,his face was turning red,Luigi knew this face very well and knew how to deal with it.  
"L its fine,Brobot gave me some soup just a minute ago,no need to worry."  
He smiled at his brother and was relieved when he heard the deep sigh.

"Good,at least one of my inventions has good motives.."  
Luigi blinked.  
"What do you mean bro?"  
L suddenly turned pale and shook his head.  
"Its,its nothing!Really.."

Luigi slowly nodded his head but turned his attention to the door when the oldest brother walked in.  
"Here Weegie,are you feeling any better?"  
Asked Mario,who handed Luigi the tissue boxes and tucked the new blanket on top of his allready  
impressive pile of blankets.

"Thank you Ma..ah.. ..ACHOOO!"  
Mario and L had no time to get cover when Luigi sneezed straight on their faces,  
in a matter of seconds,L rushed to the bathroom,washing his face and hands over and over again,  
Mario had taken the tissue Luigi offered him while  
apologizing.

The next day,L and Mario stayed in bed,sneezing and coughing,this continued for a week or so,  
unfortunetly for them though,they had to share the bed,  
without Luigi who had started to feel better after infecting them.  
Needless to say,it wasnt a fun week.


End file.
